Transesterification reactions for preparing polyol fatty acid polyesters have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,699, Rizzi et al., issued Jun. 15, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,360, Volpenhein, issued May 14, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,772, Volpenhein, issued May 21, 1985; all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
In order to have highly reactive alkaline catalysts such as alkali metal alkoxides readily available for use in commercial processes, it is necessary to stabilize the catalyst.